


14) Rival

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, If you read it that way, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Black Widow and Hawkeye are Rivals until Natasha and Clint are friends





	14) Rival

“Fuck!” She swore as an arrow slashed her leg as it whizzed past, a warning shot if she ever saw one, although she didn’t stop and stare the purple band around the arrow was impossible to miss.

Her footsteps, silent to others, pounded in her head alongside her heartbeat as she tried to outrun the American. He had been tracking her for years and it was always a race, a competition of who could move faster, think quicker. She cursed herself for getting distracted as she pushed herself to run faster before having to skid to a stop when he dropped down in front of her, snapping his bow to his back to face her down.

“Black Widow, are you ready to come with me this time?” He asked with a smirk on his face making the Widow glare furiously at him “I’ll take that as a not willingly”

“Not this lifetime, Hawkeye” She growled lowly as she shifted her feet into a fighting stance and the smirk on Hawkeye’s face only grew as he did the same, both launched into action as they traded blow for block, kick for kic, punch for punch until Widow had him on the ground panting and holding his arms up over his face to protect himself. When it came down to it, Black Widow was always the one most likely to kill, she was always the one who was ready for it while Hawkeye usually preferred the defensive which is why their fights usually lasted so long.

Hawkeye escaped from her and fled into the night, scaling the buildings with a practised ease that Widow didn’t care to master just to chase him down.

Their next meeting was actually a civil one, both wanted the information that only one person could give. They both had spoken to their target and came away annoyed and without any leads, so after a round of teasing and bullying each other they had agreed to speak to her together and act like they work together.

After extracting the information out of their target and fleeing the building shortly after, they celebrated their victory.

“Y’know we make a pretty good team, could do this again if you joined SHIELD?” Hawkeye prompted casually like he wasn’t asking her to turn her life upside down “I think we’d make an awesome team”

“Over my dead body, Hawkeye” She grinned, teeth flashing, before she was gone and had blended too well with the crowd to be seen anymore, Hawkeye let out a huff as he worried that that statement would be all too true.

He was right to worry however, only three months down the line Hawkeye wasn’t even searching for her but there she was.  _ The _ Black Widow laying on the ground, her scarlet hair pooled around her like the blood escaping the wounds littering her body, her pale skin was mottled with black, blue and purple bruises and for a moment he feared he was too late.

“H-Hawk?” Her voice normally smooth and soft was hoarse and raspy now as she blinked her eyes open to try and see the only person she counted as a friend.

“Widow, the hell happened to you?” He asked as he crouched down to try and help in anyway he can.

“Th-They found out y-you helped, I’m we-weak if I ne-need-needed help” She rasped and groaned when the archer scooped her up “You gu-gunna kill me?

“No, Widow, I’m taking you to SHIELD so they can patch you up. You said over your dead body, this is as close as I’m willing to risk it” Hawkeye said as he easily moved her around and rushed through the dead streets, calling for a medic team on standby.

“If I get th-through it, I w-will join your t-team” She croaked before the blood loss got too much and the remaining fight drained out her body, going limp in Hawk’s arms as he felt better about moving faster through the streets, hoping the faster he went meant a better chance of survival.

Several years later, Clint and Natasha were bickering between each other as the rest of the team rolled their eyes, they had grown used to the pair of them fighting playfully. This time it was just about who got to fly the Quinjet to their next mission.

“Race you! First one there gets to fly the jet” Clint called out and Tony laughed before raising his repulsor to the open air, letting the whine fill the air before firing off a shot and the two spies bolted in a flash, trying to trip the other and make them fall over.

Both of them agreed that this kind of rivalry was much better than their old kind, even though Natasha wouldn’t admit that Clint was right about joining SHIELD.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little friendship/squint or you'll miss it slash if you want to read it like that. But hey, first one that isn't focused on Tony, although I did manage to sneak him in there :D
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
